


That Special Touch - SUV - A Flashback

by Elle_Gardner



Series: That Special Touch [11]
Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sex in a Car, Sexy, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gardner/pseuds/Elle_Gardner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Settled into the city, Holly is working hard everyday and becoming more comfortable with her surroundings, herself and her relationship.  Once again, Norman wants to step things up again, will she be able to take that leap?  Rated E for sexiness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes Holly remembers things that happened a while ago, things that occurred somewhere during her relationship with Norman, but she forgot to mention it at the time. Well, forget might not be the right word, more like, she wasn’t ready to tell you about a particular incident, but now she can, and she will. This particular flashback happened somewhere between her moving to NYC and getting a little more comfortable in public, but before that one where Norman and Andy get to know each other.

I had been massaging people all day at the school, fellow classmates and a handful of people that were coming in for the discounted rate of receiving massage from a student. Little did most know that I had owned my own business in Georgia for years and my student time was simply being done to meet the New York State requirements. Anyone who got me was receiving a massage from a seasoned professional. 

My last client of the day was one I had seen before, she spoiled herself and she used the discount rate to get a massage every two weeks. We had done this a number of times now, she was becoming my Thursday night regular and she tipped well, even though she didn’t need to at the school. 

“Hi Nancy, how ya feeling today?” She had lots of tension in her shoulders that we had been working through these past weeks. I folded down the sheet and motioned to the adjustment on the electric blanket.

She replied with a ‘no’ to the extra heat today, “Getting better, it’s still tight on the left but the rest feels pretty good.” She dropped her designer-rip off purse on the floor, not that I would have known it was a knock off if she hadn’t told me. She was trendy, always looking like she had effortlessly put together her outfit but it was meticulously designed. 

“Well then, I’ll let you get comfortable. I’ll have you start face down and I’ll be back in a few minutes.” I went out to the main room where students and clients were milling and chatting. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. I had been hoping to hear from Norman, he had been so busy today but he managed to sneak in a text or two between promotional events. His book of photography had been released and he was rightfully jazzed and running from books store to book store getting it on the shelves. Granted he had help, but he was so proud and wanted to be hands on. My phone was blank and I pouted my bottom lip out then typed a message his way, ‘Hey babe – last apt of day – home by 520’

I knocked lightly and she let me know that it was safe to come back into the room. She was tucked under the sheet, face down with her head in the cradle. We chatted a while about her work, she ran a boutique nearby that she kept telling me I needed to stop into. A lingerie place that she assured me would have things in my size. I have more curves than many New Yorkers. We finally got quiet and I was able to really focus on the problems she was having, I worked my way down her long back and got into a rhythm of doing things. She sighed on occasion. 

“Are you married?” The question broke the silence and I was taken by surprise.

I smiled, “No. Not married. You?” She shook her head. 

Nancy slid her arm off the table and scratched her nose which was confined in the face cradle. In the process of moving her hand she grazed my bare thigh with her knuckles. It was brief and hardly noticeable but it brought me back to the first day Norman and I had crossed the line. I was wearing a skirt today, hell it was really the only skirt I work to work, so it was the one Norman knew as well.

She tucked her hand back under the sheet, “So do you have anyone at home who benefits from your amazing hands.” 

I was still massaging as we chatted. “Yes, but we don’t massage as much as we used to. I’ll have to remember to offer it more often.”

The muscles in her right neck were loosening with every stroke. “MMmm. You are the best. So is it some hot guy or sexy lady that gets to melt in your hands every night?” 

I have to admit, I was taken aback by the question. No one had ever asked me that before. I stammered a bit, “A very good looking gentleman.” My voice twanged more than normal when I said ‘gentleman’. 

“Too bad.” She had practically whispered it then went back to the quiet.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I had gotten pretty used to walking in the city, I didn’t think I would when I first came from Georgia, the lines of skyscrapers verses the lines of trees. The swarms of people I had to navigate through instead of the swarms of no-seeum-bugs. But it helped that I had a wonderful destination to arrive home to. Even if Norman wasn’t home when I was, or even in town for that matter, I loved going home to our south end apartment, it really had begun to feel like home to me. I grabbed my purse out of my locker and debated changing from my skirt to the spare yoga pants I had but I didn’t have that much desire to change. I checked my cell phone for messages and my stomach still fluttered when I saw that he had messaged me, ‘c u soon’. He would be home before me. I smiled.

Of course I may have been smiling because I had just been hit on by a beautiful woman. As Nancy had been finishing up her appointment she gave me half a hug and said she’d see me in two weeks. Though women are not my thing, there is always something so flattering when another human being makes you feel attractive. 

The city sidewalk was busy, it was just about five and though the city ran on all hours, 5:00 was still letting out time for many people. The sun was bright, it had been a beautiful day and I had spent it all in darkened massage rooms. It was an easy walk to the subway from here and only a few stops to SoHo, I’d be home to Norman right on time. 

“Holly!” I heard my name but I wasn’t sure who had said it or where it came from. I turned back toward the school but there was no one there. “Holly.” This time the voice was much closer and I realized who it was, I turned to the street side and there stood Paul with a smile on as face, he always had a smile. For a chauffeur he was fairly casual, Dockers pants and a button up shirt, no suit and tie. “No walking for you today.” He motioned for the SUV. I nodded. It wasn’t the first time Norman had sent a car to pick me up, but usually it was because it was raining. I had learned not to argue.

We walked to the car and he opened the back door. If this had happened in Georgia, folks would have paused to see who was receiving such red-carpet treatment, but it was too ordinary here in the city. I saw his beat up boots before I saw anything else, my eyes shifted up his dark jeans and there sat Norman in his Cheap Trick t-shirt and a baseball hat. No sunglasses and I could see his beautiful eyes. A perfect way to end the day.

I slid into the car and Paul closed the door, I’m sure he got an eye full of my thigh as my skirt rode up just a bit. I leaned in and kissed Norman, sweet on the cheek and he wrapped me in a hug. “Hey sweetheart.” He kissed my hair and held me as I heard Paul get back in. Norman still had a cigarette lit in one hand as he pulled me close to the other. His scent was that of smokey musk, I loved the smell. His cologne mixed with Parliament lights was intoxicating to me. He took a final drag and crushed the butt out in the portable ashtray, he wasn’t big on littering if he didn’t have to. 

“How did I get so lucky?” I snuggled into his hug never wanting to let him go. 

Norman kept one arm around me and used his other hand to twist a lock of my hair around his finger, “I have to run uptown and drop a box of books, thought we’d go together.” I nodded and we watched as Paul pulled out of traffic. This time of day it would take forever to get there but I didn’t care, we had no plans for the night. “Figured we could grab dinner on the Upper West Side.” I wasn’t sure if I had ever been there. 

I kissed his cheek. “I love it. How was your day?” Norman proceeded to tell me about the agent he had a meeting with, a script that had come in the mail, book drops he had made as well as the interview he had done. His day had been busy from the start, he seemed tired but he never let it show. He told me about his day has he trailed his fingers along my thigh, he had pulled one leg up over his and was gently feeling my skin. 

He kissed the pads of his fingers and then brought them to the hem of my skirt, kissing my thigh in a way. “I love when you wear this.” His hand was warm as he now palmed my skin. “You wore this the first time we kissed.” I wasn’t sure he remember, but I thought of it every time I wore this outfit. 

“We did a little more than kiss that day.” We hadn’t started out slow at all, once the spark between us ignited, it was like gasoline on a bon fire. He nodded and massaged my leg a bit, being fairly well restrained for Norman. 

“I wonder how many men got to see your legs today.” Norman had always been turned on by me in a skirt when he was on the table, it had been the thing that got our romance started. 

I spread my leg a little further over him, spreading my thighs wider to his touch. “Not many men. But there was this one women.” I was instantly back to Nancy and the pass she had made to me. When I thought about it, she was a very attractive women.

Norman’s hand had stopped. “A women?” I couldn’t even imagine the visual that was running through his head but I knew by the tone in his voice he had something naughty going on.

“A very pretty lady hit on me today.” I could never tell if Paul was listening to us, if he was he was so well trained at not reacting to things, he was like a machine. Norman on the other hand reacted to the comment. 

Shifting closer, pulling me tighter and his hand grasping a bit more, “Tell me more?” His facial hair whispered across my cheek and I found myself sinking into him just a bit. He loved when I talked about such things with him, we never held back in these conversations.

Now I would never reveal too much about a client, there was no oath or anything, but it seemed more professional that way. “She asked if I had a man… or a woman to go home and rub. When I said it was a man, she was disappointed.” Though that’s what happened, there was more too it. Innuendo. “Then on the way out she hugged me.” She had given me a one armed hugged but I couldn’t miss her breasts as they rubbed against mine.

Norman blatantly adjusted his dick in his jean, “Now that I would like to see.” He was in my ear but I knew he was smirking. He rubbed again and then I started to help him. I loved when Norman was hard in his jeans. I leaned back and we rubbed in unison, me over his pants, him on my thigh. He looked out the window and read the street signs. “Almost there.” I wasn’t sure how close were were, but I kept palming over his hard dick. 

It had been six days since we had made love, had sex, fucked. Whatever. Our schedules had been crazy and tonight was the start of three days of mostly down time for him, two for me. We had cuddled every night, but we hadn’t gone to bed at the same time at all this week and I had been out of the house early most mornings. There was no doubt tonight was going to be steamy. His hand drifted dangerously up my thigh, but I knew he wouldn’t go there. He was too professional to shake hands with someone with his girlfriend saturated on his fingers. “I need you inside me tonight baby.” I whispered.

Norman groaned and tipped his head back. “I need it too.” We sat in silence as Paul pulled up to the bookstore. “Come in with me?” He never pushed, but this was for his book, it was a different feel than when it was for his TV show, of course I would go in with him. I nodded and we adjusted ourselves before getting out of the car. Paul had gone around to the back and opened the hatch to retrieve a box of books. Norman held the door for me then grabbed the box. Paul stayed with the car as we went inside.


	2. Chapter Two

The woman at the front counter was grinning ear to ear, she knew who he was and had been expecting him. “Hi I’m Meghan, let me get Row for you.” She stammered out a bit more, “I’m a huge fan.” Norman put the box down and shook her hand. She stumbled away and we were alone in this little mom and pop shop, he wrapped his arms around me.

I hugged him back, it was just nice to be together with a few minutes to breathe. “I’m glad you picked me up from work.” He nodded and kissed my hair. My cheek was tucked on his shoulder and I could feel him hard against my hip. The smell of the old books filled the room and I would have loved to have dropped to my knees and sucked him off right there. We heard the floor board’s creek and we broke our embrace.

A tall lanky man followed Meghan back into the room, “I’m Row, you must be Norman.” He put his hand out. 

“Hi, thanks for putting my book out.” They shook hands. “This is my girlfriend Holly.” He rarely introduced me with that title. It sounded odd to both of us. We chatted for a few minutes then we opened the box of books. Norman signed the top one and gave it to Row for his own collection. The owner then took three books out of the box then walked them to the front display window, he had cleared a space. Meghan had pulled out her phone and took a few pictures of Row and Norman together holding the book. “We do have to go, reservations. But thanks again for putting it in the window.” Norman gave him a hug and one for Meghan as well then we stepped out on to the street. He stopped at the front window and took a picture of his book and posted it to Instagram with the address of the book store. He lit a cigarette and inhaled like it was oxygen. I should have been a better girlfriend who tried to make him quit, a healthier life and all that, but it made him happy, relaxed him. I have to admit, he was pretty sexy, all hand to mouth smoking the way he did. 

Paul was waiting and we got back into the SUV. “That was cool.” I was so happy that his book was doing well. He was really proud of all of this and I couldn’t blame him. 

“So where are we going to dinner?” He didn’t often make reservations, so I was curious. 

Norman cracked the window and blew the smoke out, “Home.” I got it. He was as turned on as I was and it had just been an excuse to get out of there quickly. “We’ll order in.” I had been cooking a lot this past few weeks so the thought of take-out was nice, the thought of going straight home was even nicer. Traffic was crazy, I would never get used to this but this would give us time to snuggle and chat. But I knew that wasn’t what he was in the mood for. He traced his fingers along my thigh, higher and higher now that we were going home. I draped a leg over him and went back to rubbing his erection through his pants. Things were going to be feverish by the time we pulled into SoHo. 

“Pull it out.” Norman whispered it. My eyes shifted to Paul but like usual, he was focused on the traffic. He said it again, “Holly, pull my cock out.” We had done the public thing before, on the roof and at the museum, Central Park. Not unseen either, but I didn’t actually know any of the people we had done it in front of. Paul on the other hand, I saw him at least once a week. “He can’t see it and I need to feel your hand wrapped around me.” Norman was hardly shy about communicating what he wanted. He unbuckled his belt and opened the front of his jeans. My eyes were planted straight ahead as I blindly found his rock hard cock and pulled him out of boxers and jeans. His cock was hot, it was hard and pulsing. I loved it. “Stroke me.” This he said nuzzled in my hair as his hand widened me more. I stroked him and he maneuvered around my panties, they were damp already. “Fuck.” He loved that I was wet for him. I closed my eyes. We had fooled around in the car before, kissing and touching. He had even sucked on my breast once before a meet and greet we were going to. But I had never pulled him out like this. I was lost in the feeling of his fingers inside of me, it had been almost a week and I felt desperate for his touch. “You wet cause of me? Or that woman that hit on you?” I hadn’t thought of it much since I had gotten in the car but Norman was a red-blooded male who had a thing for watching women together. “Turn you on that she was into you?” Oh Norman and his dirty talk, I love how he mumbled his naughty thoughts into my ear. “You get to rub her naked….” He fingered deeper. “Ever wanna just rub her tits and slide inside of her?” He had pulled out then slid two fingers back into me, I moaned just a bit. I looked to Paul but he was stoic as ever.

“We need to stop baby.” It was too much. I was going insane. 

He graveled in my ear. “Why? You afraid ya gonna cum in the back seat of the car?” He knew me too well. I tried to clench around his fingers to slow his pace but he was simply matching the stroking I was giving him. The music came on suddenly, not to loud, but enough to let me know that Paul knew exactly what was going on back here, but that he was offering us our privacy. “Not gonna stop Holly.” He loved pushing me. And I think he loved the audiance. 

“I want….” My breath hitched, “I want you inside me so bad.” I did, my body ached for him and the traffic had us at a standstill, a road block to getting home. 

Norman pulled his fingers of out me leaving me empty and sad. I stopped stroking but I held him. “Sit on my lap.” He said it as if it were the most natural thing he could have said. I shook my head. I couldn’t fuck him in New York City traffic with Paul within arm’s reach. “Holly.” I looked up at him. “Sit.” His voice was dominate. He looked down at his exposed cock and then back at me. “Sit.” Softer this time, this time he was needy. 

I wish I could say I wasn’t a whore for Norman, but that would be a lie. I would fuck that man on the set of his show with an audience of on lookers and the cameras rolling if he told me too. I nodded and he helped me, adjusting my skirt and pulling my panties down my thighs a little. He lifted me and together I slid down on his cock, not as gracefully as I would have like but in my hour of need it was the most amazing feeling I could imagine. He wrapped both arms around me and kissed at my back through my shirt. 

“Just like this Holly. No fucking, no nothing. I just need you around me.” 

I didn’t know how to respond or what to think. He really just wanted me to sit there. The car eased forward, stopped and turned, over and over. I had to hold one hand on the back of Paul’s seat so as to not tip off Norman’s lap. For fifteen minutes we sat like the. Muscles contracting, hips rocking, subtle movements but nothing of substance. Occasionally Norman or myself groaning. You would think it would have been agony to be like that for so long but it wasn’t. I felt connected and satisfied in some odd way. His breathing was speeding up, I know the sensations were getting to him. We were only a block or two from the apartment now. Twice, when Paul had been changing lanes, he had used rearview mirror and made eye contact with me. This time when he looked back, he deliberately looked at me, Norman’s face was buried in my shoulder. He mouth the word, ‘home’ and I nodded. As if I wasn’t filled entirely with a cock.

I squeezed Norman’s hand, “Home baby.” Paul was just rounding the last corner and pulling in front of the building. 

Norman exhaled, “Thank God. I need to fuck you so bad.” He had realized that his bright idea was agony on so many levels. As if we both weren’t in need before. Paul put the car in park and stepped out. He gave us a bit of privacy so we could compose ourselves. Still in his lap he dug his fingers into my hips. “Not gonna be able to keep control.” I found his warning sexy as hell. It had been a while since he had lost all control and just fucked me all animal like. 

“Good.” I contracted around him. We worked our way apart, thrusting a few times in preview of what was to come. I palmed my hand over my face, “I can’t believe I just did that.” Not that I was entirely ashamed, but it still amazed me the thing Norman got me to do sexually.

He adjusted himself back into his pants then he turned me and cradled my face in his hands. “My brave girl.” He looked so proud of me. “Mine.” We kissed. It was caring and sweet and I knew it would be the opposite of what we would do when we got inside the house. I straightened my panties and my skirt and then we got out of the car. 

There were three kids standing near the steps. “Hey squirrel killer.” They lived in the neighborhood and they were big fans of his show. One of them waved to me as I followed behind. Norman joked with them for a minute as he lit a cigarette and told them not to follow in his smoking footsteps. The oldest boy was a true fan of the show and always had an in depth question for Norman. 

Though Norman loved to talk shop with them, he wasn’t in the mood tonight. I could see the color in his eyes darken just a bit. He was working to keep that feral energy in check a few minutes more. I watched as Norman tipped Paul and he smiled at me as he got back in the SUV, never looking at me in a way that would embarrass me. 

“Look, don’t think so hard about it.” Norman was standing with the kids. “It’s based on a comic book.” He reached for my hand. “Catch ya guys later, I gotta spend some time with my girl.” I smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to EnglishPoet18, HaloDoll89 and Riain for gently nudging me to keep this series moving along so quickly.


	3. Chapter Three

The door to the house slammed behind us causing me to jump a little. Norman checked the handle making sure it was locked. I was already up three steps when he finally started up the long and wide stairwell, it had been one of the things about this walkup that he really liked, it was an unusual design. He caught the edge of my skirt with his finger and I brushed him away playfully. 

“You put your panties back on?” He sounded appalled as he dragged off his cigarette. 

I smirked, “Of course I did. What kinda girl do you think I am?” I kept walking, using my hips a bit more now that I knew he was watching. 

He took the stairs two at a time till he was shadowing me. He skimmed his hands up my thighs to my hips then gripped.to stop me. “Just gonna have t’ rip ‘em off ya.” I stilled as he pressed against me, I was one step higher but he was still almost as tall.

It took a moment for my breath to come back. “But those are mine.” I tried to sound pouty about the prospect of him ripping them off me, but she wasn’t. That car ride home had been too much. The sweet and soft ride to the book store then the strange yet sizzling hot drive home. Having Norman inside of me while Paul was driving just an arm’s reach away. 

Norman turned me by my hips till I was facing him, his face just above my breasts but he looked my in the eyes, “Mine.” The word came out with so much possession I thought I might cum just from this one word. His eyes were dark, they had been fluctuating from dark to blue and back again as we had driven home, but now I wasn’t sure if there was any of that crystal blue color left to them. 

I could do this, I could challenge him a bit, I just needed to get the words out, “I’m yours but the panties are mine.” I didn't know if poking this sexual-bear was a good idea, but damn I loved the way it was making his nostrils flair and his breathing change. 

He tip-toed till he was close enough to whisper to me, “Mine. I own all of you.” If this had been the first time I had seen him this way, it would have scared me. But she loved this side of Norman, feral and possessive. It was the first time he had ever used that word to show ownership over more than my heart and it made me weak. 

He stepped back and made me sit. Well, more like pushed me down on the stairs but he made sure I didn’t get hurt. He took a last drag off his cigarette then in an uncharacteristic motion he flicked it down the stairs, he let the smoke settle in his lungs then slowly exhaled as he watched me. I was sitting on one step, leaning back over three or four others and with my eyes locked on Norman, he flipped up my skirt and spread my legs. I could hear noise from outside, the neighbor kids were still playing around on the Squirrel Killers steps, but the door was locked and I knew that we wouldn’t get caught. I studied his face, it was hard to read when he was like this. He put his hands to my thin pink panties and pulled at them till both hands had a grip. He found a seam and yanked, the stitching gave way as he wrenched and the sound was daunting. No one had ever torn my clothes before. 

Norman mumbled out “mine”, though I didn’t think he had said it deliberately. He seemed to be too far gone already. My flesh now exposed to him, he gratuitously inhaled my sent. I wasn’t sure if I had seen him look sexier, and that made me want him even more. He pulled at the material till it was a useless rag then he worked them off and put them in his pocket. He grazed his knuckles along my dripping wet flesh. 

“First my panties now my pussy belongs to you too?” I didn’t know if he would actually hear me, but he must have, he put his face between my legs and licked long, possessive licks from bottom to top. I moaned out, he wasn’t doing it to please me, he was doing it to taste her and I knew the difference. 

Latching on, he sucked on me than he looked up at me and spoke, his eyes clear, he was back in the moment with me, nodding his head. “Yup, own this too.” He gave my flesh a possessive smack, He had heard me.

I leaned my head back, how did he do it, make me feel so loved and owned, cherished and possessed all at the same time. I looked down, he was still staring and I smiled. I wanted to scream out that I loved him, that he made me happier than any other person on the planet ever had. I opened her mouth, “It’s yours Norman. So what are you going to do with it?” 

He fingers found my opening and slid two inside, “Tonight? ‘m gonna fuck it.” He started fingering hard and deep, he was giving me a preview of what he planned to do, he was not gentle, sweet or teasing. This was rough and sexy. He watched my face as his fingers gave me pleasure. 

Tonight?? Where the hell was his brain if he was compartmentalizing time? “And after tonight?” 

He paused for the briefest moment, “Tonight it’s mine… somewhere down the road…. I wanna share it.” He never stopped fingering, he was still working hard inside of me, grazing my G-spot, teasing a bit. 

I was suddenly back in California, back in Sean’s bed, with Sean deep inside of me. He had been fucking hard and groaning comments to Norman who was in the thick of it with them. Sean panted out how tight I was, sexy, a good fuck. Things that made Norman proud in ways that showed on his face. I should have been offended when Sean had looked at Norman and said ‘man, thank you for letting me use your girl’, as he pushed deep and hard, but Norman was too pleased at how well I was taking it all. He had leaned against me and whispered in my ear, ‘That’s my good girl. Mine. So proud of you.’ I had not forgotten those words and now that Norman wanted to share again, she craved to hear that praise over and over. 

But had to know more. It was unusual for him to talk this much when he was in this lustful, out of control way, I wanted to know about what he was thinking. Was Sean coming for a visit that I didn’t know about? “You want to see someone else inside my pussy again baby? Once wasn’t enough?” Hell, it hadn’t been enough for me, I never mentioned it but I wanted to be shared, to be filled by two men again. There had been nothing like it. 

Norman shook his head then went back to licking. He pushed my legs wide, I felt the tendons in my thighs stretch. He buried his face deep against me even though the stairs made it awkward. He licked and fingered and brought me to the edge of orgasm then stopped and watched as I begged for more. He played again, he loved having control over me. I tried to grasp at his hair but he stopped me using the hand that had just been inside of me. He teased some more and edged me close to orgasm before stopping. I was ready to scream at him. 

“I want to see a woman go down on you Holly.” He spoke deliberate and clear. It had been a fantasy of his for a while, but women just weren't. He had told a a few times that he had caught women checking me out, but it never had the effect that he was hoping for. “I need to see you pussy to pussy begging to cum.” He licked me again. 

I moaned out as he sucked my clit and flicked his tongue over the sensitive bud. I heard all the words but they weren’t registering while he was going down on me. Norman had stopped talking and wrapped his arms around my thighs and pulled me tight to his mouth, I was starting to thrash against him in pleasure and he gripped tighter at my hips. A sneaky orgasm welled in me and Norman thankfully never slowed as I came. I was gripping the edge of the steps and even whacked my head at one point. He finally slowed his assault and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He was a little breathless himself. 

“Up.” The word was hardly audible but I heard him. 

My legs were shaking. “I… I need a minute baby. You…” 

“Up.” Norman cut me off. He moved in close to my ear, “Crawl up the stairs.” He got up and walked ahead of me, up the long stairwell to the landing and he sat. I watched his backside as he chewed up two steps at a time. He looked down at me and waited for me to move.

He was so sexy in his black jeans and boots. He got to the top of the stairs and sat as I watched him peeled off his t-shirt and waited for me. He leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees, his voice had been demanding and now his expression was as well. He rubbed his fingers through his beard then his hair, never looking away from me. Any other woman might have been offended by a man telling her to crawl up a flight of stairs but not me. I loved the idea that I could crawl to him, stalk toward him as he watched. And he waited with his hands clasped together in front of himself, watching me as if I was property. 

I was sure I didn’t look slinky or sexy while I turned my body and began to crawl on all fours for him, step by step slowly as I watched him lick his top lip. I slowed and rocked a bit as he watched my swaying cleavage. I was bustier than anyone else he had ever dated and though he never made it seem like it was a big deal, he did have a passion for my breasts. Norman crooked his finger, summoning me closer. Though it was all fun and games, I knew that look on his face. He may have been in check, but he was out of control for sure. I nodded and continued up the stairs till I was at his feet. I paused and waited for him to tell me what to do next. 

Norman leaned back putting his elbows on the step behind, he never spoke, just waited for me to figure it out all. I drew herself up his body till I was at his belt then I unblocked it. I didn't check to see if she was doing what he wanted, he would correct me if I was wrong. That thought made me nervous and excited me at the same time. I fumbled at the buckle for a moment then I regained my confidence. I unzipped him and pulled him out, hard and hot and I smiled thinking about how much I wanted to please him. I sucked him deep and tried not to laugh victoriously when he groaned out in pleasure. I used a little hand but mostly mouth and I forced myself deep figuring he would appreciate it if I gagged a little bit.

Norman started gripping my hair and bucking into me. Normally he just let me do whatever I wanted to do with his dick in her mouth, but he needed to be deeper, to feel his tip in my throat. I obliged him in every way, letting him push deep, gagging a bit not stopping him, this had all started playfully but now he needed. Somewhere between opening the front door and pushing deep into my throat he had lost control and simply started to take what he needed. It had been a while since he had been like this and there had been moments over the past months that I had wished I could have pushed him to lose control because I knew he had needed it. I resigned to being use, but resigned never seemed like the right emotion. I gave myself over to him to be the thing he could escape into. 

As quickly as he had started fucking my face he stopped. He pulled me by the hair to make me stop sucking. My eyes shifted to his face. “There.” He pointed to the turn in the landing and the next set of stairs. I nodded and stood up. I loved that instant when I knew that I was only moments away from being fucked. I stepped up and started to pass him but Norman stopped me, held her thigh and simply smelled me. Then he let go and stood up, holding his pants by one side. He growled in my ear, “On your knees.” I nodded.

I situated myself with my knees on the landing and elbows two steps above. I swayed her ass and simply waited for the assault. I watched over my shoulder as he pushed his jeans down, he’d do her with his boots on and that was crazy-sexy. He knelt behind me never looking at my face, just his focus on my ass. He flipped my skirt up and took a cheek in both hands, smoothing over my skin then spreading me wide. Without a thought he brought his mouth to my ass and began to rim me. I moaned out, his mouth on my bundle of nerves was unexpected but glorious. He gripped me tight as he licked and spit, I knew he’d leave bruises. First two fingers inside my dripping pussy then he made his way back to my ass. 

As his fingers breached my tight ring my body tensed. Norman stopped. “No?” We hadn’t had much anal sex, a handful of times and it had always been a slow, relaxed process. We had never done it when he was out of control. 

I paused. The one thing I wanted more than anything else was to be there for Norman, to help him take what he needed in those rare moments that he wanted simply for himself. I knew that if I said no, he would stop, take me another way, but I didn’t want that. “You need this?” 

Norman’s face looked pained, like he didn’t want to admit it. He nodded and looked at my face. It made my heart swell and my body release. He felt me loosen around his fingers and he groaned. There was no more talking, I knew he would try not to hurt me but honestly, I didn’t care if he did. I rested her cheek on the step and found a Zen happy place to go to, I wanted to stay relaxed for him. His fingers came out, there was spitting and stroking then I felt the tip of him pushed against me. I reached back and spread myself the best I could for him and simply enjoyed the hurried care he took in pushing into her. As his tip crossed the threshold he let loose a string of obscenities that made my pussy weep. He pushed deep, not slowly but carefully till he was fully seated, I could feel his balls tapping at my lower lips then without warning he began to stroke in and out her. 

The feeling was incredible, so much filling me as he grabbed tight to my hips and he forced himself in and out. I braced herself on the stairs as the pounding got harder. I wondered what was going on in his head, if anything at all. This was so animal and fierce, his nails dug into me as he pounded, pushing my hips down till I was lying flat on stairs. He let go of my hips and put a hand on either side for leverage then he fucked me deep. Her pelvis banged against the step and I smiled knowing I would be sore for days. I turned and saw his arm, braced to keep him up. The muscles tight and the veins raged as he took what he needed. He was close to cumming, I knew his rhythm too well. 

His orgasm erupted and he stayed buried inside me, pushing deep and cumming hard. He let the final aftershocks pulse into me before he collapsed on me. I braced herself and let him stay that way for a while. His lips grazing my neck on occasion till he finally began to lift himself up. He slowly pulled out, dragging a bit of cum with him, he huffed as he sat on the step next to me then pulled my panties out of his pocket and used it wipe himself then me. They were ruined. But I knew I would wash and keep them tucked away as a reminder. He worked his pants back up and sat on the step then he pulled me to him, it was all uncomfortable and awkward but I didn’t care. He wrapped himself around me and buried his face in my wavy hair. 

"Are you okay?" He was genuinely concerned, and I just nodded. Then he mumbled words that made me smile. ‘Mine’, ‘love’, ‘thanks’, ‘need’. It was all wonderful and I wanted to stay like this forever. I always did when I was in his arms. 

“Norman?” I broke the moment. 

He nodded, “Hhhmmm?” 

I held his hand, “I thought you said you were gonna fuck my pussy tonight.” Normally they would get done from an encounter like this and they would hold each other for a while, but I wasn’t done yet, this had been wonderful, but I wanted more. 

Norman laughed, “Insatiable?” 

I turned and kissed him. “My hip hurts, my ass is sore, but my body needs you so much right now.” Between the car ride and the talk of being owned, the ass fucking and simply the fact that it was Norman, I was far from done. “Take me to bed and tell me more about your fantasy of me and some other women.” I knew she didn’t actually need to dangle such a carrot to entice him into more sex, but it was fun.

“But that’s not your thing.” He knew she had never been interested in women.

I wormed my way out of his arms and stood, my skirt falling back into place, and hair a disheveled mess. “So talk me into it being my thing.” I had come so far these months in her sexual growth. “Take me to bed and talk dirty to me.” I put my hand out and he took it.


End file.
